


Witch Is It

by charperche (mrbobbobbert)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Art, Fluff, JeanMarco Gift Exchange, M/M, Magic-Users, Witchcraft, magic-supply vendor!Marco, witch!jean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8988811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrbobbobbert/pseuds/charperche
Summary: Jean is a witch that goes to Marco's Magic Supply shop for a couple errands and has a decent conversation about his admittedly poor life decisions.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CosmicPeppermintLatte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicPeppermintLatte/gifts).



> My tablet is having a lot of trouble right now (actually it's probably my computer...) and so I had planned to color this and add speech bubbles but I was unable! I will update when I have my tablet up and running and the drawing has been colored :) The colored version WILL include dialogue!!
> 
> Merry Christmas to cosmicpeppermintlatte!!!

  
  



End file.
